


you are unfixable

by homesickghosts



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Self Loathing, is it coherent? no is anything i write ever? also no, pete wentz owns me and i'm sad dude, this is me purely projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: pete's pete. patrick's patrick. patrick does what he can.





	you are unfixable

**Author's Note:**

> rated mature specifically because of swearing. none of this makes sense. it's also a drabble.

He’s been staring at the same spot on the wall for over an hour now and his, they fucking  _ burn _ . But they always burn like this with a lack of sleep, a lack of will. And god is he  _ mad _ at the world, himself mostly because he knows he can only blame the world for so long. It’s usually his own damn fault anyways.

 

Patrick’s next to him, but Patrick’s usually next to him. He’s asleep, passed out hours ago and Pete wishes he could just fucking do the same. But he can’t and he never can so he’s not sure why he even thought about trying in the first place. That goes for sleep, or anything else in his fucking life.

 

He wants to trace the line of Patrick’s face with his fingers but Patrick’s probably already annoyed with him as is. Everyone’s always annoyed with him. It’s only half his fault he’s like a kid set free in a fucking candy shop constantly.

 

Most days, he wishes he could be more like Patrick. Kind and sweet. A good person. Sensible. Patrick’s everything Pete’s not and Patrick always will be. Pete hates him for it.

 

Except Pete can never hate Patrick the way he wants to, and maybe it’s because of Patrick’s smile or the way Trick always seems to know exactly what Pete’s thinking.

 

And “stop thinking so much, you’re keeping me awake,” is coming out of Patrick’s mouth and it’s so damn ironic that Patrick  _ knew.  _  But Patrick always fucking knows. Pete can’t help but to laugh loudly into the mostly empty hotel room.

 

Patrick opens up his arms, motioning for Pete to fall into them. Which is dumb because they both know Pete’s never gonna fucking fall asleep. He never does. But Pete lays down anyways.

 

Then Patrick’s lips are next to his ear, leaving gentle kisses in his hair. It’s almost enough to calm Pete down.

 

Except for that it’s not, but they can both pretend that it is. 

 

Pete wants harsh, wants violent, wants Trick to rip him open and realign him. Wants Trick to sew him back shut. Pete wants Patrick to fix him in ways that Pete could never fix himself, in ways he knows Patrick can’t fucking fix him either.

 

So he settles for Patrick’s mouth on his and swallows down his moans. It’s not enough to fix him but it’s enough for him to pretend like it does.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> validate me by leaving a comment thx


End file.
